The Ultimate Fanfiction
by EpicMan54
Summary: The greatest fanfiction ever written


CHAPTER 1: ORIGINS

Sonic felt the gravel crunch under his boot as he reeled back. He had taken damage. And lot's of it.

"Heh. Good hit." He snickered, looking up at his opponent (in a cool way).

Steve stared back it him, gripping his diamond pickaxe with a firmness that would drive fear into the hearts of creepers and also the clown I read about on r/nosleep him too.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Sonic!" Steve said, also snickering. He dropped his diamond pickaxe on the floor and pulled out his ENCHANTED BOW. He gets ready to fire at Sonic. (make Steve say something epic and funny here add later) He fires at Sonic.

Sonic laughs, and grabs the arrow out of the air before it hits his face. "You're too slow" he says. He pulls a chaos emerald out and touches it against the arrow. It becomes a CHAOS ARROW!1!

Steve reels back in horror "B-but Chaos emeralds are only legends!"

"Heh. To bad for you. I'm as legendary as they come." Sonic throws the arrow at Steve (it goes rly fast cuz sonic goes fast and also has super strength).

It hits Steve in the arm. "Ah!" Shouted Steve, "Now you've really ticked me off!" Steve reaches into his pocket and pulls out...A CHICKEN!

"Steve, you're so random!" Sonic says, laughing hysterically. Little did he know, this was Steve's plan. Now that Sonic was distracted, Steve jumped on him and took his other Chaos Emeralds and crafted the EMERALD SWORD (he crafted it with his mini crafting table that he carries in a locket that his dad gave him before he went of to join the Epic Minecraft Brigade. His dad got killed by a skeleton the next day and he's rly sad about it so it's emotional trust me.)

Steve lifted the Emerald Sword above Sonic's head and prepared to plunge it into his feeble hedgehog body.

"Looks like a square pegs in the business of making...round holes." says a voice from behind Steve and Sonic (thx to my older brother Jeremy for coming up with this line it's rly cool). Steve and Sonic look to see who it is. It's Wreck-It-Ralph! He swings his mighty fists and Steve gets off of Sonic, trembling in fear.

"Wreck-It-Ralph! Thank's for the assist!" smirks Sonic, snapping his fingers and tipping his hat to Wreck-It-Ralph (I know Sonic doesn't have a hat but he just got back from a funeral for his brother (who was actually secretly Sonic from another dimension) so he's in formal clothes like a scarf and hat but not a fedora fedora's are lame its like a trilby).

"Two on one is no fair!" says Steve. Suddenly, he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Tony Stark?!" says Sonic, who can't help but gasp as Iron Man lands next to Steve (Sonic gets to call him Tony Stark because they respect each other and fought together in the war).

"Sorry Sonic. You're a true hero. But I must help Steve. He has the same name as my best friend (like if you get the captain america reference oh I just gave it away backspace).

"Very well, Tony. I hate to do this but...KAMEHAMEHA!" Sonic shoots an epic blast at Tony Stark, totally destroying his Iron Man suit.

"Where'd you learn that?!" asks Wreck-It-Ralph, astounded by his friend's power.

"It's a little trick I picked up from my friend Goku. Nothing too serious. You know how it is." Sonic guffaws. He turns to Steve, who is standing in shock. His chicken runs away (like how the road runner runs away where he like stands there like "seriously, bro?" and then runs off rly fast and it's rly funny).

"Wait, before you kamehameha me Sonic, listen to what I have to say!" shouts Steve.

"Heh. Fine." says Sonic.

"We should form a team! All four of us together could be unstoppable! We could destroy all the evil people. I know you know who I'm talking about." Steve petitions.

Sonic clenches his fist. "Bullies...I hate bullies like Andrew from school!"

"Exactly! Together we can defeat stupid Andrew from school and the bullies!" Steve exclaims. Tony Stark comes over and sees what they're talking about.

"Sonic, it would be my honor to help you vanquish that goat boy Andrew and also the other bullies from this world. Let's team up.

Sonic sheds a single tear of happiness because of how epic his new friends are being for a change would it kill you to stick up for me once in a while Garrett you're all I have. "Ok, but I'm in charge!" he exclaims.

Then they all high five and go back to Sonic's house and play video games and Wreck-It-Ralph gets mad because technically it's cultural appropriation (ik it would be for Sonic too but he's cool and nothing bothers him shut up Jeremy it's rly funny).

AUTHORS NOTE: thanks for reading theres gonna be tons of characters but Sonic, Steve, Wreck-It-Ralph, and Iron Man are the best ones because they're the main team and also my favorites. Next episode will feature a new character (guess who it is his first name is a secret, but his last name is wait no his last name is also Mario Miyamoto you bully BACKSPACE BACKSPACE BACKSPA


End file.
